1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to treatment of diseases and conditions where patients self administer medications. In particular, the invention relates to devices and methods that make the experience of self-administering a medication simpler and/or more enjoyable. The present invention also relates to methods of administering medication and methods of marketing devices and medications to patients. It is particularly well-suited for use by patients who must self inject medications, but is by no means limited to injection devices.
2. Background Art
Many diseases, such as diabetes and growth disorders, typically require a patient to self-administer medications. In many cases, the medications cannot be orally administered. Typically, these medications are self-injected, although new administration routes are being developed; most notably, pulmonary delivery of insulin is being vigorously pursued. While devices for self-injection or inhalation of medication exist, the device typically does not incorporate user friendly feedback. While some infusion pumps include some alarm systems, the typical discrete dosing apparatuses, e.g., an injection pen, does not provide much in the way of auditory feedback to the user. Usually, such injection pens only comprises a very simple mechanical click mechanism which provides a clicking noise for each increment being set on the injection pen